1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distribution apparatuses, distribution methods, and recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a system that distributes the data of a process result in a predefined workflow to distribution destinations according to the workflow with respect to the image data scanned in an image forming apparatus. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-97586.) In such a system, a program module (hereinafter simply referred to as “module”) is implemented for each unit of processing of the workflow in order to increase the latitude of the workflow. As a result, it is possible to define various workflows by combinations of modules.